Secret's
by AeroH Luck
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is Yuki High School's most popular girl. Everyone loves her for how great she is at everything, and her cool attitude. But what no one know's is that she is hiding a secret. What could it be? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mikasa Ackerman Is The Junior class president of Yuki High school. Everyone loves her and how strong she is. But little do they know of her secret. What will happen when a certain someone comes into her life? Find out. (YurixYuri) This is a girlxgirl fanfiction. I wouldn't read it if you don't like these kinds of things. Thanks!**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

"Please stand." Mikasa rose from her window seat. "Bow. Be seated." bored she looked out of the window down at the cherry blossom trees. She could hear little conversation from the two boys next to her.

"What's for dinner tonight?" She heard one of them say.

"I think it's just the usual Armin."

"Damn" he swore.

"would you two be quiet back there!?" The teacher asked looking frustrated. Saying nothing the boys nodded.

"Okay." are teacher said looking around as she placed a clip board on the stand in front of her. leaning on it she rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, we have a new transfer student coming in today." Not really caring Mikasa continued looking out the window. "Please come in Ms. Blouse." The teacher said, Mikasa could hear the door opening.

"Holy crap she's so hot!" Many of her classmates said along with many gasping.

"hello." The new girl must have said, she had a pretty calm voice.. it was kind of nice. "My name is Sasha Blouse. It's nice to meet all of you... I look forward to spending our year together." Many people clapped telling her welcome. Especially the boy's, It had sounded like the "welcome" from the main characters of ouran high school host club, hearing this caused Mikasa to giggle. Still deciding that she had no interest in looking at who the new girl looked like. she already knew the girl would be dating some horn dog in the next week.

"okay Ms. Blouse, please take your seat behind Ms. Ackerman over there." noticing the silence Mikasa quickly waved her hand, though still looking outside the window. She could notice that the girl was staring at her but brushed it off as the girl walked by.

"Hello." Sasha said as she sat down behind her. Finally deciding to look back she turned and- Holy shit she really is hot! Mikasa blushed, nodded, then turned back around in her seat. She could feel her heartbeating really fast, she wasn't used to this feeling. Weird. she thought.

"okay class please open your textbooks to page 13." She heard her teacher say.

 ***Lunch Time***

"OMG Sasha! Would you be okay if we sat with you!?" Mikasa watched as many of the girls came and surrounded the girl behind her.

"Y-yeah sure."

"Aww thank you!" She recognized the girls voice, Ymir say. "Hey so are you into boy's or girls?" she asked.

"W-wha?" Sasha sounded uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Ymir is Bi so she always asks everyone that question." Christa said.

"O-oh okay." Sasha replied.

"Hey Mikasa, when are you ever going to talk to Sasha here?" Ymir stepped in next to her seat. She was just a little to close for comfort. Ignoring her she continued to eat. "Anyway's Sasha, Mikasa here is ranked first place in the entire school for martial arts, so im sure if you asked, she would help you."

"Yeah but don't get your hopes up. It's not like she talks anyways, the teacher rarely calls on her anymore because she just sits and ignores everyone. The only reason she's class president is because she's hot." Christa laughed.

Mikasa was about to get up and leave but decided it wouldn't have done anything to get them to shut up. _Oh well._

 _"_ Hey would you guy's excuse us?" Sasha asked, walking up to Mikasa's desk.

"Oh um sure." Christa replied. Realizing that Sasha was talking about someone else she looked up, finding Sasha staring at her intently. Understanding that she wanted to talk to her she nodded, taking her thing's to follow Sasha.

"so what's up?" Mikasa asked as she followed Sasha down the deserted hall.

"Not here." Sasha replied continuing to walk. Saying nothing they turned a few corners before finally entering a dark room.

"Uhmm?.." Mikasa began.

"I think your'e cute Mikasa." Sasha abruptly said.

"Wait.. what?" Mikasa froze in shock. She couldn't believe what this girl was saying.

"sorry if that came out weird, but it's how I feel. I want to get to know you better." Sasha said walking up, only inches apart from Mikasa's face.

"I-" She paused cut off by the sudden hug she was embraced in. She didn't know how to react, only thing she could think about was how fast her heart was beating. _Shit I hope she doesn't notice._ She thought. After about 30 second's Sasha ended the hug.

"I will give you sometime to think about it." She said walking out of the door.

 _So then.. does this mean that she is Bi? or lesbian?.._ _I can't believe I didn't pull out of the hug either. Usually if someone was to hug me I would push them off and away from me.. I wonder why I didn't this time.._

Continuing to have that thought, and what had happened with Sasha she was practically in zombie mode for the rest of the day.

Finally school was over, if this hadn't ranked in her top weirdest day's then what could? To prove her theory even more wrong she felt an arm around her waist that pulled her into someone's chest. Still shocked from the day she didn't move.

"What do you want Levi?" She asked not bothering to look up at him. Levi was the school's most popular boy, this in term's made everyone want him and her to date since they ranked the school's top best at everything.

"What's with the mood? I know you like me so just stop." He made no expression with his words. Finally recovered Mikasa pushed him away from her.

"Like hell. And could you just leave me alone? As you can tell im not interested at the moment." She glared turning back around in the direction of her house.

"Sure Ackerman. But remember, the whole school want's us to be together so don't make me wait too long." He yelled. Ignoring him Mikasa slipped her earbud's into her ears to prevent any further conversation's.

"whoops" someone said suddenly taking Mikasa's right earbud out of her ear. "What's up Miki?" The blonde haired girl said.

"Nothing Annie, and I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Aww but I love too, and besides why does it matter? We are dating after all." The girl looped her arm into Mikasa's, putting her hand into her pocket to hold her hand. She could feel how cold Annie's hands where.

"Are you really that cold?" Mikasa lightly smiled at Annie.

"Yeah" she nodded snuggling her chest up against Mikasa's arm.

Blushing at the contact she stopped to hand over her hoodie to Annie. "Here" she handed it over averting her eyes as she did.

Smiling Annie lifted it over her head, deeply smelling the girl's scent as she did. "You smell so good." Annie smiled lightly kissing Mikasa's cheek. "thank you."

 **Sasha's POV**

"See you guy's next week!" I said to all of my new friend's.

"See ya Sasha!" Christa waved. Ymir smiling and nodding at her. She kept watching them noticing Christa put her hand in Ymir's pocket. _Aww they're so cute together. I wonder when they'll stop pretending and just get together. Turning to walk down the street she noticed Mikasa with a strange girl, which to her dismay they seemed close. Annoyed she wanted to know more about this girl so she decided to follow them._

 _"Nothing Annie" she heard Mikasa say. "And I thought I told you not to call me that?" What are they even talking about? Seeing them stop she quickly ran behind a small red car in front of her._

 _"Aww but I love too, and besides why does it matter? We are dating after all." The girl giggled._

 _T-They're together? So then Mikasa must be lesbian.. But that doesn't mean im not going to stop chasing after her..._ This new information had been perfect she thought.

"Are you really that cold?" She recognized her crush saying. Watching as Mikasa lifted her hoodie, handing it to Annie. Growling as she saw this she came out of her hiding spot walking past the two girls. Slightly smiling when she saw Mikasa freeze in shock from the corner of her eye.

"It's not nice to spy." Annie said to her.

"Who said I was spying? My house just so happens to be in this direction." She turned to wink at Annie and a very red Mikasa.

"Humph" Annie walked by pulling Mikasa as she went. "would you walk me home today?" She directed her comment at the dark haired girl.

"You already know I can't today.." Mikasa apologetically smiled.

"fine, just don't do anything I wouldn't want you to do." She let go of Mikasa walking in the opposite direction of the girls. Sasha already being able to tell that Mikasa wasn't as comfortable with the idea of walking with her, continued by walking past the girl not even glancing at her.

"uhmm Sasha." She could hear Mikasa quickly catch up to her.

"what?" She gave no expression.

"Did you hear anything back there?" hearing this caused Sasha to stop, quickly looking at Mikasa.

"Yup, everything. I won't say anything okay?" She looked down, afraid that Mikasa might do anything to her. Instead she looked back up to see the girl smiling. _Wait she's smiling?!_

"It's fine. But yes you can't tell anyone of my secret. And honestly I wish you hadn't heard that well because Annie isn't my girl friend. Her parents are just close with mine and for some reason Annie let's herself believe that because of that we are together." She began to ramble. "I wish she would stop it all, but I can't say anything to my parent or else it could ruin the relationship with both families. I-" Finally giving in Sasha quickly rushed over to Mikasa kissing her lips lightly. Shocked at first Mikasa just stood there. But finally moved her hand's to Sasha's face beginning to kiss her back. Second's later Sasha pulled back from the kiss, both of the girls embarrased to say anymore. Instead they silently walked side by side together, home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you are enjoying these short stories~**

"Mikasa." I could feel someones breath against my ear, making me shiver.

"mmm?" I mumbled having my eyes closed.

"If you don't get up right now, your'e going to be late to school."

Groggily opening my eyes I was instantly met by deep brown ones. "Hey" I smiled, remembering that I had slept over at Sasha's.

"Good morning sleepy head" Sasha smiled back. "You ready to go?"

Sighing I placed my elbow onto the bed to help raise me up. "uhmm, not really." I yawned. "can we just skip? Schools a drag." I said rubbing my eyes.

laughing Sasha embraced me, making me fall onto my back. "You wish." She leaned down lightly kissing my cheek. "Come on, hurry up or else we aren't walking together." She grinned watching as a blush arose from my cheeks.

"Okay okay, Give me like 15 minutes." I said pushing her off of me, heading towards her bathroom. Once entering I closed the door, unbuttoning my shirt, and sliding down my jeans to take a shower. I really loved Sasha's house, surprisingly she was fairly rich, probably around the same wealthiness as my family. I kind of had to wonder who her parents even were.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later..**

"you look great." Sasha remarked licking her lips as she looked at me up and down.

"thanks." I said blushing into the mirror. I had borrowed some of her clothes, and surprisingly we wore the same size in everything. I chose to wear a dark purple skirt with black nil-ones, and a white button up shirt and black leather jacket with a black beanie. (Sasha might have wanted me to wear it) I was very aware at all the skin I was exposing through the shirt. Grinning to look back at Sasha she wore something similar to me. She had on a light grey skirt with white nil-ones. A white see-through shirt with a grey jacket she was now putting on.

"Sasha" I smiled up to her neck. "I like to see you without the jacket." I lightly traced kisses down the back of her neck.

"Mmmm" She moaned. "S-stop... we.. need to go." She pulled back, putting on her grey beanie.

"Fine" I smirked seeing the hickey on her neck that she now covered up with a grey scarf.

"Let's go" She smiled taking my hand, and pulling me downstairs.

* * *

 **Downstairs..**

"so nice to meet you. My name is Kyle Blouse, I work with your'e parents company. We just signed the agreement last week actually." The man seemed proud. Shocked that my parents actually signed with their rival was enough, but the fact that it was Sasha's dad totally made things easier for me.

"Likewise" I extended my hand to the man, mustering the best smile that I could. _This defiantly will make things interesting._ I thought.

"anyways father, we best be going now." Sasha grabbed my hand annoyed dragging me to the door. "B-b- wait.. I want my breakfast." I pouted as she continued to pull me in the opposite direction of the kitchen.

"You sound like me." She giggled.

"whatever." I annoyingly stared at her. "Atleast I thought you were more caring of your food." I crossed my arms.

"well I am... it's just.."

"It's just?" I nudged her, wanting to know what she was going to say.

"It's just that if my father found out we were dating he would already have given you his blessing. And I-"

 _Married? I liked the sound of it._ I reached my hand up to her cheek, closing the distance with our faces. "mmm?" I smiled, kissing her. I could instantly feel her hands trace my hips and down to my butt. "Sasha.." I mumbled between kisses. I could feel my desire beginning to heat. "if... w-we... continue.. I.."

"Mikasa?!" Someone yelled from the side of us. breaking the kiss my eyes widened, finding Annie starring daggers at Sasha. "I thought I told you to not do anything I wouldn't?" The venom in her voice deepened as she walked towards us.

"I can do whatever I want to with my girlfriend." Sasha laced her fingers with mine.

"G-g-girlfriend?" Annie's eyes turned to what looked like fire. This was not good.

"That's right. And I suggest you back TF off." Sasha growled.

"Damn right I wont. And for your'e information Mikasa is mine, so get back into your'e own reality check.

"Actually." Sasha cleared her throat. "You need to stop fantisizing about you being together with her."

"Will both of you just shut up?!" I rose my voice.

 _Smack._

Shock showing all over my I looked at Annie who had tears in her eyes.

"She's right. Im sorry Mikasa." Annie turned around, quickly running off.

"Oh shit." I broke into a sprint chasing after her. knowing full well that Sasha and I wouldn't be walking to school together today.


End file.
